True Destiny
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: This is a story about how Darien is meant to be with some one else, how it has always been that way.. This story takes place after Darien has broken up with Serena and Rini has arrived from the future..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do NOT own sailor moon, but i wish i did, but i DONT

A/N: this is my first sailor moon story... reviews needed! thank you..

Darien, Rini and Serena were walking down the path on the way to the ice-cream parlour for some ice-cream and hot fudge sundeas.

As they turned the corner, out of the corner of Dariens eye he saw two people argueing and then a man pick up a youge girl (around serena's age) by the legs and held her upside down.

"Put her down" Darien yelled

what are you going to do about it" the man yelled back

within seconds Darien watched on as the younge girl swung herself right-way up and knocked the man out with a powerful kick, the girl landed safley crouched down on her feet a metre or so away from where the man lay, she tossed her beautiful, long, blonde hair over her shoulder's and stood up and walked away.

"where's Luna ball?" Rina yelled

Dariens attention focused back on Rini, " doesnt it usally stay around you, or did it get sick of you?" serena teased,

"Luna ball!" Rini screamed, she ran towards the girl that Darien had seen,

" wait up Rini" darien yelled to Rini as he chased after her

" wait for me" Serena wailed.

Rini caught up to the girl, she also found the luna ball floating around her,

" hello Rini" the girl said,

"SIENA!" Rini screamed, Darien and serena caught up to Rini,

" who's this" darien asked,

" this is siena, one of my very best-est friends" Rini quickly said,

"im siena, and who might you be?" the girl asked, Darien blushed, which he felt guilty about because he was standing next to Serena,

" im Darien, and this is Serena" Darien said and quickly looked at serena, a million questians were going through Serena's head,

"who are you?, how do you know Rini" were just some of the thoughts, but there was one thought that stuck in her head,"she's so pretty, darien's blushing" Serena felt jelouse and annoeyed all at the same time, she wanted to cry but she didnt want to in front of Darien and a total stranger. the girl, Siena, knelt down and faced Rini,

" ive been looking for you Rini, have you been in this town the whole time?" Siena asked,

"Pardon me for asking, but how do you know Rini?" Darien asked, Siena look up at him, she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even more so than Serena's, he could feel himself blushing again.

"Were old friends" she answerd,

"do you mind if i walk with you, i would really love to catch up with Rini?" Siena asked,

"Sure, we were just going to get some ice-cream, if you would like to come?" Serena asked, she didnt want Siena to come but she knew if she didnt ask Rini would.

Serena, Darien, Seina and Rini walked in a row, Luna ball floated just about Siena's head.

Darien made the assumption that she was from the future, but he felt like he had met her before, she seemed so familier, those big blue eyes ,that hair, Rini suddenly fell over and darien turned to face Rini

" are you alright Rini?" Darien asked,

"im fine" Rini replied, Siena was leaning down to pick Rini up, Siena picked Rini up and swung her in the air and caught her, Rini couldnt stop laughing.

Serena had never seen Rini this happy before, Serena look at Rini laughing, then at Siena smiling and finally focused her attention Darien.

Darien look content, but what botherd her was that he was looking at Siena, she could see that Darien was about about to smile.

The sun was starting to set, it would have been romantic if it was just Her and Darien, but it wasnt and she was quite aware of that.

They approached the ice-cream parlour and Siena and Rini were talking and giggeling.

All four of them sat down in the ice-cream parlour, Siena sat near the window with darien sitting across from her and Rini sitting next to her, Serena wasnt so happy about sitting across from Rini but at least she got to sit next to Darien.

"Rini, what would you like to eat?" Darien asked,

"a strawberry hot fudge sundae" Rini stated, the waitress interupted them, Darien was looking and Siena and he noticed that when the waitress approached he saw a mark flash quickly on he forehead and on her cheeks,

"thats wierd i could swear i saw somthing" Darien thought.

"i'll have a tripple hot fudge sundae" Serena said, Rini was so much like Serena it scared Darien somtimes.

" are you eating?" Darien asked Siena,

"im fine thank you" Siena replied, she smiled at Darien and he felt like he was blushing again.

Darien orderd and Serena finnaly asked what was on Darien's and Serena's mind,

" so your from the future then?" ,

" not exactly, but i do know Rini's parents very well" Siena said,

"she looks after me and everyone else i know" Rini blurted out,

"that must be a pretty hard job for some one at your age" Darien said,

" not so much, but it's alot easier with Rini helping me, and im not that younge, im 14" Siena told Darien.

Serena felt even worse, because now was Siena much more pretty than she was, she was the same age.

The food arrived and Serena and Rini started pigging out, Darien ate slowley, as he usally did.

Siena giggeld at Rini and Serena eating, Darien got the feeling that Siena knew more then she was letting on.

Darien was distracted by a quick flash of light, it was coming from Siena's forehead and cheeks, Serena didnt notice but Rini did, Rini just look at the marks, smiled and started eating again.

A/N: more chapter to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon

A/N: sorry about spelling some of the names wrong..

Once they had finished eating they left the ice-cream parlour and started to walk back to serena's house they reached where Darien had first seen Siena, the man was gone but Siena quickly ran so where he had been laying and picked somthing off the ground, she ran up and gave it to Serena.

" This belongs to you" Siena gave it to Serena, it was Serena's and darien's locket.

Darien got an extremly bad feeling,

where is Rini?" Darien asked,

"she was just there" Serena and Siena said.

All of a sudden Darien and Serena noticed the marks glowing on Siena's head, there was a negamoon mark on her head, then the moon symbol right above it, there was also a small scater and stars on the cheek, the marks glowed.

Serena and Darien were suspiscouse and confused because she had both the good and evil marks on her forehead, she aslo had a mark that either of them had ever seen before.

" Rini is in trouble!, its the negermoon" Siena yelled

Siena's whole body started to shake, the marks on her forhead were flashing, the star mark had dissapeared but the moon marks were so bright darien couldnt look directly at them.

Siena's body was shaking incontrollabley now, she fainted and darien caught her, slowley her eyes open

" i bet she did that dellibritly" Serena thought,

" quick, serena you need to transform into sailor moon" Siena whisperd,

"what, how.." Serena asked,

"i will explain later, i think there at the construction site through that alley, and you might want to call the sailor scouts, your going to need back up on this one" Seina said,

" i will stay here with her, quick serena go help rini" Darien told Serena.

Serena ran down the alleyway and transformed into sailormoon, Siena fainted again and darien picked her up and carried her in his arms down the alley way,

"why does it seem like i have dont this before?" darien thought.

Siena woke up soon after dairen had started walking all of the marks on her face were glowing storngly again,

"Darien you must go Serena and the sailor scouts need you" Seiena said,

Darien was wondering how she knew that he could help, he looked down, she was looking at him with the beautiful eyes that had made him blush, she was looking at him like she knew everything little thing about, and at the moment Darien felt like she did.

"i cant just leave you here" Darien said,

"of course you can, just go i will be fine, trust me" Siena replied.

Darien put siena down on the ground, she stood up and darien smiled at her and ran in the direction on the construction site.

When Darien arrived at the construciton site, as tuxedo mask, Serena was in trouble she was out-numberd and trying to keep Rini safe at the same time.

The sailor scouts were ok but they were equaly matched, in numbers and in powers by the four sisters.

Darien swooped down and protected serena with his cape and roses, but Rubeus managed to woond his leg just like he wounded Serena.

"Dont let them take me" Rini pleaded, " dont let them take me".

There was a huge flash of light, Darien could swear he saw a shooting star, when the light returned to normal, the was a female warrior floating in the air facing Rubues, Rubues looked shocked and nervouse.

The female warrior had flowing blonde hair, Darien couldnt see her face but she was wearing somthing that looked a bit like the sailor outfits except that it was pure white with a long white bow at the back and black stars scaterd down it,longer sleeves and there was also a faint rainbow around the rim of the skirt.

The Sailor scouts and the four sisters stoped fighting when she appeared.

"You will not hurt the small lady" she shouted, Rini and Serena manage to skirm so they could see oven Dariens cape.

"SIENA!" Rimi loudley screamed,

"what did you say?" Serena and darien thought.

All of a sudden the warrior twirled around and turned her back on rubues She smiled at Darien Serena and Rini, it was the same Siena that Darien had just left in the alley.

There was another beam of light, but this time the beams of light were directed at the sailor scouts, Serena , Rini and Darien the beams of lights lifted them into the air and encased them in a circle of light, they were floating in the air.

"who are you?" Sailor mars shouted,

"dont worry, she's with us" Dairen/tuxedo mask shouted.

"i wont let you harm to sailor scouts or the people they protect" Siena shouted.

She twirled around again and mutterd somthing as she faced Rubues, the four sister and Rubues looked scared, shocked and suprised.

"You can tell prince Diamond and the rest of you nega-trash, that i'm back" she shouted at Rubues,

"Sonic power, destroy this evil" Siena shouted, she twirled and clapped her hands together once, there was a wall of wind and light that was charging towards Rubues and the four sisters, the sailor scouts that were near the sister thought they were doomed because there powers would not work because of the cicled by the light. "Ahhhh" Rubues screamed, there was a breaking sound and the four sisters and rubues were gone.

The sailor scouts, Rini and Darien were lowerd to there feet, Siena also descended to the ground. she calmly walked over to where darien, Serena and Rini was as if nothing had ever happend,the rest of the sailor scouts ran over to see if everyone was alrite.

" Are you ok?" lieta asked,

"no, i fell majorly not alrite" Serena whimperd,

Siena crouched down and crossed her hand just above where serena was mostly hurt, she closed her eyes and a beam of purple and white light came out of her hands, when she opend her eyes serena and every one around them were asttonished, Serena was healed, Siena then moved to where Darien was laying, she closed her eyes and heald him.

"how did you do that" amy asked,

"just a trick i learnt" Siena answerd with a smile,

Rini ran and almost bowled Siena over, Siena managed to keep her balance, Rini was hugging her tightly.

"Is everyone ok?" Darien asked,

"who are you?"Raye asked,

" hi, im Siena" Siena replied,

"Are you a sailor scout?" Mena asked,

"no, im here to protect you and Rini" Siena replied.

Siena stood up with Rini still tightly hugging her waste, she moved her arms so that she was supporting Rini and making sure she didnt fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Siena asked Rini,

"much better now your here" Rini happpily replied.

Rini fell asleep and Siena craddeld Rini in her arms, Siena looked at Darien who had transformed back into normal Darien, she smiled and Darien blushed again, he didnt know what was wrong with him, he had never met anyone as beautiful as she was he blushed everytime she smiled at him, but at the same time he felt completly comfortable when he was around her.

"I think we better get Rini home" Siena said,

"good idea" Darien said, everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon

The next day the sailor scouts had a meeting at the temple and Darien was hanging out with Siena and Rini at the part near Cherry Hill, much to Serena's disliking.

Who is she?" Raye asked,

"i dont know but she seems to know Rini extremly well" Lietta said

just then Rini came busting into Raye's room, "is there any food left, or did Serena eat everything?" Rini teased,

" no i did not eat everything you little spore, and where is Siena and Darien?" Serena asked,

there just out side in the court yard, i was hungry" Rini explained.

"Rini, do you know who Siena is or why she is here?" Leitta asked calmly,

"sure i do, she is the Star Princess and she is here to look after me " Rini stated as if it was comman knowledge.

Luna and Artemis gasped. "what, who is it?" Serena asked,

"i have heard Queen Serenity mention her before, she is the most powerfull person in the universe and has been for quite sometime" Luna Explained,

"what she i my age, how can she be that powerful" Serena asked,

"a long long time ago, before you were even born there was a beautiful kingdom known as the kingdom of the stars, the people who lived there were born very powerful people, just like us they gave there powers the the princess of there planet, but because they lived on the stars instead of the planet there was much more power to give because of the number of stars that exist" luna said,

"so how come she is still alive now and only 14?" Amy asked

"well, Princess Siena was killed at a very early age in a fire, before she got her powers, her father sold his soul so that she could live again, but there was a catch, Siena was cursed by the Negaverse" Artemis said he then paused and continued explaining

"the curse was that her soal would live on forever so that when the evil had enough energy to turn her evil they could, when she recieved the powerd of the stars she became the most powerful and loved princess of the universe, eventually the Negaverse who had brought her back to life and cursed her came back to capture her and turn her evil, her heart was so pure that she could not be turned evil, instead she died and so did her father and the evil took over the stars",

"about 50 years later she re-appeared, but by this time Queen serenity was a princess on the moon kingdom, but what you must know is that the stars are there to protect the other planets, the princess of the stars is there the protect the other princess of other planets,when she reaperred she was the same age of that she was when she died" Luna said,

"how is that possible" Raye said

" Princess Siena took back the stars but by this time the star kingdom had been destroyed and so had all the people that lived there. During this time she lived on nearly every planet except earth and your planets, one of the star princess powers is that she can use and take other princess powers without stealing them from the princess forever, she took the princesses powers from those planets which made her even stronger" luna said,

"ok i get that but how does that have anything to do with now" serena said,

"Serena" Raye said, frustrated.

"Rhere was a huge battle that took place to the planet pluto, the negaverse was trying to take over the outter planets, to save the other planets she used all her energy to defeat the negerverse and destroy all there energy, doing this she sacrificed her life" luna said.

"the next time she re-appearded, she was a baby on earth, the king and queen of earth, prince darriens parents, they knew who she was immediantly by the stars scarterd ascross her face when ever any one was in danger, she was raised with Prince Darien. They became best friends and because she can never loose her memory she taught him how to fight, eventually she fell in love with him but never told him because he was in love with the Princess of the Moon, the nega verse tried to capture earth and she used all her energy defending it, with her last ounce of strength she created the imperial silver crystal because she knew that the negaverse was planning to destroy the moon kingdom. Before she died Prince Darien and her shared once kiss" Artimis said,

"what!" said serena,

" oh get over it, she was dying and in love with him" Raye snapped.

"Then how does she know rini?" leitta asked

"because the next time she woke up she was at the gates of time with Luna P and luna P sent her to be with me, i dont know why" Rini said,

"she looked after me and all of the people i love, my Daddy thinks that luna P sent her to the future to protect me and so that when Luna P decided to send her back to the 20th century she could change it and save crystal tokyo" Rini said,

"what are you doing hear?" Serena asked,

" i need more food, were going to go back to the park" Rini said, she got some food and went back outside,

"so does she remember all this?" Mena asked, "yes" Luna said, "she may look younge but she is very wise" Artimis said.

"Then how come she couldnt help protect crystal tokyo and Rini's parents?" Amy asked

"Because i dont have all of my powers or enough power to acess them, and there is no longer a silver imperium crystal in the future, so Rini decided to come back without telling anyone and find the one in the past so i can use the energy out of that to destroy the negamoon forever" Siena said.

Everyone looked around at Siena, she was standing in the doorway to Raye's room,

"So you remember everything?" Serena asked,

"even the part about kissing my Prince dairen",

"yes, and he wasnt your Prince Darien then, he was my best-friend and the guy a happend to have loved" Siena said,

"is there any blue-berry muffin's?, Rini sent me back in here to get some, there her favourite" Siena asked.

When she left the room everyone felt bad for her, "she lost everything so many times" Mena said,

"how do you know all this?" leitta asked Luna and Artimes,

"the story of her courage as been past down for genorations, Queen Serenity told us a long time ago".


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon

They finished eating and left Raye's room to go down to the park, Seina was going down the slide with Rini on her lap, Darien was laughing at there antics, they looked like sisters,

"she looks so happy, it's hard to believe she had gone through all that" Amy said.

"look Rini, everyone is here" Siena told Rini,

they jumped off the end of the slide and ran towards them.

"free-Bird!" Rini screamed,

Siena seemed to know what that meant and everyone had the feeling they had heard it before, immediantly when Siena heard Rini say it she ran to the swings, they were swinging higher and higher, everyone except Rini noticed that there was a protectieve shield of light around her, they knew Siena was creating it so Rini wouldnt fall off and or get hurt,

"1" Rini screamed ,

"2" Siena screamed back

"3" Rini Screamed,

when 3 was said they both swung back one more time and then jump into the air of the swing, Siena was still making a protection circle around Rini, Rini still didnt take any notice of it, Rini landed just infront of Siena.

"Lets do that again" Rini shouted, she was so happy,

"maybe later pumkin" Siena nicley told Rini,

"ok" Rini said.

They were all suprised that Rini wasnt dissapointed.

Siena held rini hand and they walked over to where they were standing.

"hi" Siena said,

Lietta just realised that they havent introduced themselves,

"hi, im Lietta" she said

, "hi, im Amy" amy said,

"hi, im Raye" Raye said

"and im Mena, and this is luna and artemis, our gardian cats" Mena said,

"hi, nice to meet you all, "oh that remindes me" Siena said, she reached up and touched the Luna ball, it hoverd just infornt of her tummy, She hoverd both of her hands over the top of it and closed her eyes, the presure of the white light that was coming out of her hands made her hair blow in the wind, Darien thought she looked beautiful , he still couldnt shake the feeling that he knew her.

"What is she doing" Serena asked,

"she is putting information into my luna ball, stuff that has been going on in the future, so i can see it" Rini explained,

when the light out of her hands dissapeard she opend her eyes and looked at Darien,

"i should go" Siena said,

"where are you staying" luna asked

"umm..i think its the builing over there" Siena said,

"that near where darien lives" serena thought

"thats near where i live, i can walk you if you like" Darien said but he was hoping she would say yes,

"thanks that would be nice" Siena said.

Darien was looking forward to it.

They said goodbye to everyone and started walking when they turned the corner Darien finnaly asked one of the questians he had been wondering about

"hey, how come you have the moon symbol and the nega-verse symble on your forehead?", Darien asked,

"well, because it tells me if Rini or anyone i look after is in trouble and who is troubling them" Siena replied,

"oh ok, but what about those star mark that are on ou cheek and round your eyes" Darien asked her,

" you have been looking around my eyes have you?" Siena teased, Darien nervousley laughed,

"there because i used to be or i am the star princess" Siena said,

"where have i heard that before" darien asked himself quitley,

"you will remember" Siena said, then she speed up a bit and started twirling,

"wait up, Siena" Darien chased after her.

When he caught up he noticed that all of her marking's were visable and glowing slightly,

"does this mean someone is in danger?" Darien asked,

"no, it just mean that they will be because the nega-moon is coming back" Siena said, she didnt seem worried,

"what do you mean, i thought you said it glowed when some one is in danger not going to be" said Darien,

"i did say that but you see how it is kind of glowing but not strongly, and now its gone, that means they will be soon, when it glows brightly and for a while it means they are in danger" Siena said,

"why do i feel like i know you, and when i was carrying you in my arms before i felt like i had held you before" Darien said nervousley,

" you did know me, you knew me very well, you dont remember this but in our past lives well your only past life, we used to be best friends when we were younge, i taught you how to fight you know" Siena explained,

"i dont remember any of that, the only thing i remember is life being with serena on the moon and fighting queen Beryl and a girl named Lilly" Darien said,

Siena looked at him and smiled, Darien smiled back

"did she used to wear a long white bow with black stars on it, in the back of her hair when ever she wore it up?" Siena asked,

"yeah, and thats all i remember about being on earth" darien said, siena laughed

"see you do remember me" Siena said,

"what, but.." darien tried to finish his sentance but Siena interupted,

"well, your parents on earth decided it was safer for poeple to call me lilly, because not everybody new i was the star princess, just like people used to call princess serenity, princess serena, but for differnt reasons" Siena explained.

The sun was setting and they were almost at dariens appartment.

"Do you think that Rini is happy here?" Siena asked Darien,

"i think she is, i mean she can argue with Serena alot, and she misses her parents, but i think she is" darien explained.

"so where about are you around here?" that big white building with all the balcony's" Serena said,

"no kidding" Darien said,

"what do you mean?" Serena asked,

"thats where i live to" Darien said.

Siena and Darien went up to Dariens apartment for somthing to eat,

"what happend to you and Serena?" Siena asked,

there was a flash of light and siena colapsed on the floor, all of her marking were showing,

"Siena wake up, are you ok" Darien asked, when she opend her eyes she looked at him and blinked slowley, Darien blushed.

"how come your always blushing?" Serena asked, she then smiled,

"we got to hurry, Serena is in trouble and so is the sailor scouts" she said,

"are you sure you ok to fight" darien asked.

"Ready as ever" Siena said, "common we got to go",

she her eyes, the wind twirled around her, darien blink for 2 seconds and the female warrior Siena was standing in front of him about jump of the balcony,

"you comming" Siena said.

Darien transformed into tuxedo mask and ran after her, althought he was used to fighting alone, it felt nice to have someone to help him and some company.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:i dont not own sailor moon

When they arrived at the temple Raye was trying to protect chad and herself, the rest of the scouts were busy fighting the other four sisters, sailormoon was on the floor trying to get up she was badley injured, rubues was laughing and was about to capture Rini.

"Tuxedo mask, you help the scouts and i will get Rini" Siena said quietly,

"ok" Darien agreed,

"havent you nega-trash got the point yet, we are not going to let you capture Rini" yelled Siena,

Darien/tuxedo mask was kneeling next to serena, "siena im going to need your help" Darien said,

"i will be right with you" Siena said, she then twirld around twice and shouted " star galactic ..." but before she could finish, one of the four sisters Prizma directed her power at Serena and Darien, Siena dived in front of it all of the power it Siena, there was a purple glow around her Siena got up and didnt seem hurt by this power

"nice try, but not even close" Siena said.

Darien was not suprised that she saved them, There was a beam of light thatspirald around Rini it picked her up and moved her away from rubues, Siena closed her eyes, when she opend them again her eyes were purple instead.

"Star Silent wall" Siena screamed, when she said this she sounded much older and mature than she usally did.

the silent wall was invisible to see, all darien,Rini and sailor scouts saw was nothing,

"ha you missed" Rubues shouted, the four sister laughed.

"you should know by now i never miss" Siena said, she smiled, just after she said this there was a huge sound, it hurt everyones ears,

"oh wow a sound" Rubues said, there was then a flash of light and a shooting star across the blue sky.

When the light cleared Rubues and the four sister were on the knees, they were badly injured

"this isnt over, come one sister were out of her" Rubues yelled, Siena ran over to darien and Serena, she knelt don and touched Serena's locket that contained the crystal, Siena spread her hands apart and the crystal appeared hovering inbetween her hands,

"how did that get there?" Darien asked, the crystal dissapeard, there was another flash of purplee light and the crystal appeared again.

"what are you doing with the crystal" lietta asked,

"leave her alone" Rini said,

"she is just helping serena" Rini added, the crystal appeared again, it was glowing really brightly and so was the star marks on Sienas head, Siena moved her hands closer together and she touched Serena's locket again, the crystal was gone and Serena woke up, at the same time that Serena woke up Siena fainted onto the floor,

"SIENA" screamed Rini.

The star mark's on her cheek was glowing more than Darien had ever seen,

"siena wake up" darien said

"please wake up siena" Rini said, Serena was sitll trying to figure out what happend,

"please wake up" Lietta, Mena, Raye and Amy said,

"we have to get her back the my apartment, i think she need some rest" Darien said, every one agreed.

When siena woke up she was in dariens apartment,

"i feel totaly wasted" Siena said,

"siena is that you, are you ok?" Raye asked,

"where am i?" Siena asked,

"your in darien's apartment" Amy said,

"what happend?" Siena asked

"thats what we were going to ask you" Leitta said,"what were you doing to the crystal?",

"Serena needed more energy and so did the crystal" Siena replied faintly,

"so you gave yours?" mena asked, Siena didnt answer, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A couple hours later she woke up to find dariens head laying at the end of her bed, she got up and sneaked out she went to get Diana, Rini's cat, and sneak back inside without Darien noticing, luckily she got back into the apartment before he woke up, she didnt quite make it back into bed.

"when did you wake up?" Darien asked,

"i was just getting Diana, i could hear her yelling for me to let her out" Siena said.

Darien saw a little cat head pop over Sienas shoulder, the little face was grey with a moon symbol on its forehead just like luna and artemis,

"who are you?" the Cat said,

"im Darien and you must be Diana" Darien said.

Diana jumped of her shoulders and walked out of the apartment,

"is she going to be ok out there by herself?" Darien asked,

"who, diana of course she will be" Siena said, Darien laughed.

Siena smiled at him "come with me, i want to show you somthing" Siena said,

she grabbed his hand, which made Dariens heart beat faster, and lead him out of the apartment,

"where are you taking me" Darien asked, he hadnt known siena for long but he truster her completly and was always suprised by her,

"Just trust me" Siena replied.

She lead him through the hallway and through a door darien had never noticed before, the door lead them through another halway and through another door which revield a long ladder which went seem to end in a whole in the roof.

"where are we going" Darien asked,

"just hold on were nearly there" seina replied back.

Siena was holding dariens hand the whole way dragging him through the hallway and finnaly let do when they reached the ladder,

"since when has this been her" Darien asked,

"since i fell out of the sky and accidently crashed through the roof" Siena said, Darien laughed again, he seemed to laugh alot more around Siena then he did anyone else.

They climbed up the ladder and into a dark whole in the ceiling, Darien couldnt see anything,

"Fire sniper ignite" Serena said loudly, when she said this the room was glowing, Darien was suprised he didnt get burned,

"you must have good aim, all the candels are lite and i didnt get burned" Darien said,

"years of practise" Siena cheekily replied.

"Are we there yet?" Darien asked, Siena didnt say a word she just grabbed his hand and lead him, the room was small so they had to crawl on there knee's, across the room into another hole,

"why are we going down now?" confused Darien asked,

"were not, just trust me, when i say jump you have to jump ok?" Siena asked,

"fine" Darien replied, before darien was ready Siena yelled JUMP!, Darien jumped but it was only when he realised where he was that he got nervouse,

"Why are we standing on top of the elavator?" Darien asked, "Jump" Siena yelled, Darien and Siena jumped, Siena didnt let go of his hand the entire time they were on the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont not own sailor moon

"where are we?" Darien asked,

"this is where i practise my powers and relax" Siena said,

"its really beautiful up here" Darien commented, but in his head he wasnt thinking about the view only Siena,

"you want to see the best part?" Siena said,

"sure as long as i dont have to walk much further" Darien said, Siena laughed, she climbed on top of a rock,

"look at this" Siena said,

and she motioned for Darien to come see, Darien climbed on top of the rock and saw what she was look at, the moon looked so beautiful, over the edge of the rock there was a small bed set up and as well a what looked like a bird bath. Siene sat down and slide down the rock.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Darien asked,

"no, just me, and now you" Siena replied,

"so is this where you sleep?" Darien asked,

"yep" Siena replied,

"what happens if it rains?" Darien asked,

"well then i get wet.. or a use my powers to protect me from the rain" Siena replied giggeling, Darien laughed.

Darien slide down the rock and landed sitting next to siena on her bad, he turned and look at her

"how come you and serena broke up?" Siena asked Darien,

"because otherwise she would be hurt, i kept having a dream about it, we were getting married and then..."Darien paused,

Siena had stopped him from saying anymore by covering his mouth with her finger,

"i know the dream" Siena said,

"i had this wierd dream last night,it was bout you" Darien said,

"really, what happend in the dream?" Siena asked,

"well we were kids on earth, and we were playing this game where i would try to steal the ribbon out of your hair, and everytime i did you would put a protective barrior around yourself so i couldnt touch you.." Dariens voiced trailed off

"then what happend" Siena said,

"well i would pretend to get really mad, so that you would feel bad and practise sword fighting with me, then the dream kinda stopped and a differnt one started" Darien stopped talking,

"ohhh" Siena said, "what?" Darien asked,

"nothing, can you tell me what the other dream was?" Siena asked,

"well, we were still on the earth but we were older i think we were 16, and the negaverse and queen beryl were trying to take over earth and then there was this evil shadow and you used all of your energy to destroy it, but before you died you created the silver imperium crystal so that if the negaverse tried to take over the universe we would have some chance and then before you did because all your energy was gone we.." Darien said and then paused,

"we kissed" Siena said,

"well yeah, how did you know that?" Darien asked,

"because it wasnt a dream" Siena said sadly,

"what, you mean that actually happend?" Darien asked Siena.

"Yeah even the second and first part of the dream" Siena said, her voice went croaky and her eyes filled up in tears.

Darien moved closer towards her,

"come here" Darien said.

He opend his arms and siena moved in closer, there was somthing comforting to Siena about being in his arms, tears ran down her face, Darien kept wiping them with is hands,

"why does this seem like we have done this before?" Darien asked,

"we havent,the only time i have ever been in your arms like this is before i died last time" Siena said,

"oh" Dairen said,

"just before we kissed" Siena and Darien thought, all-though they would never tell eachother that they were thinking this.

Darien didnt want to hurt Serena and niether did Siena, but at the moment it didnt matter. Siena looked up at Darien, her eyes were still filled with tears which made them look even more beautiful to Darien, she looked up and Darien looked at her, and leaned in and kissed her,

"what was that?" Siena asked,

"im sorry i just.." Darien stopped,

"shhh" Siena said, Siena kissed him and then she pulled away.

Darien smiled and so did Siena,

"we cant tell anyone about this ok?" Siena said,

"ok, good idea" Darien said then they kissed again and Siena fell alseep in Dariens arm's.

When they woke up the next morning Siena was suprised that Darien was still there, he was still holding her in his arms except they were laying down instead of sitting up like they were when she feel asleep,

"Darien, are you awake?" Siena asked,

"yes i am" Darien said, he was feeling guilty about kissing Siena, they both sat up, he still felt guilty but he didnt want to let go of her.

Siena looked up again, she could see Darien was worried,

"what are you thinking about?" Siena asked Darien,

"im just feeling a bit guilty, i mean what if serena found out, she would be heart broken" Darien explained,

"i know how your feeling, thats why we cant tell anyone about this" Siena said,

"i agree but it just feels right" Darien said smiling,

Siena smiled back, Darien leaned down and kissed her.

"We better go, but i dont want to have to walk all the way back through where we came" Darien said,

"we dont have to" Siena said,

"what do you mean, then why did we go that way last nite?" Darien asked,

"i wanted to hold your hand" Siena said faintly, Darien smiled at her, he leaned in and kissed her again.

"So whats this other way" Darien asked

"come one i will show you" Siena said,

"are you sure you just dont want to hold me hand" Darien teased,

"very funny Darien" Siena teased back.

She lead him back over the rock and to the ledge of the roof, darien look down and he could see a balcony about 8 meters down.

"where are we going?" Darien asked,

"when i say jump. jump ok?" Siena said, "but no matter what dont let go of my hand" Siena added,

"ok but why?" Darien asked,

"Jump!" Siena said loudly, Siena and Darien jumped over the edge the fell for a metre or so and then stopped,

"why arnt we falling?" Darien asked,

"do you remember when we were little and we were at the little creek near where we lived?" Siena asked,

"yeah" Darien said, he felt wierd about talking to Siena while floating in the air,

"well, do you also remember when you parents told you not to climb the steep rock cliff at on the side of the creek and you did it anyway?" Siena asked,

"yeah i do, and when i fell off the top i didnt get hurt, all i remember is falling off the cliff and then waking up next to the cliff and asking you what happend, you protected me didnt you?" Darien asked,

"hey, i couldnt let you hurt yourself" Siena replied, Darien laughed.

"So how to we get back, and what happens if i let go of your hand?" Darien asked,

"you fall, i cant make people float like this without transforming, but i can fly without transforming, so by holdong my hand, what makes me fly is also making you fly, so if you let go the connection is not longer there and you can no longer fly" Siena explained in detail.

Darien didnt let go of her hand while they were floating and he didnt let go of her hand when they were in the apartment until the doorbell ran.


	7. Chapter 7

"hello, Darien it's Serena can you please answer the door, im look for Siena have you seen her",

"shh, Serenas looking for you, what do we do, she might think somthings going on if your here wearing the same clothes you were yesterday" Darien said quietly to Siena,

"oh, thats true..." Siena paused for a second and kissed Darien, Darien smiled, "i have an idea, you can fly, so i will meet you on the balcony when serena is gone" Darien said, Siena agreed.

"im coming" Darien yelled, as he walked to the door he turned around and Siena as gone, Darien opened the door and Serena and luna was standing at the door,

"is Siena ok?, where did she go?" Serena asked

"she left after she woke up yesterday, why?" Darien asked

"because Rini wanted to know if she was ok" Serena said,

there was a voice "darien,darien,darien,darien",

"who is that?" Serena asked,

"thats Diana" Darien said,

"whos Diana your girl-friend" Serena asked, Darian laughed,

"no shes..a...cat .., Siena asked me to look after her for a while" Darien replied,

Diana popped her head around the door and looked luna,

"your old" Diana said,

"i peg your parden" said Luna,

"be nice Diana" Darian said

"Serena i was in the middle of a nap, so if you dont mind..."

"i'll go" Serena said.

Darian shut the door and Diana ran to the balcony with Darian,

"Siena?" Darien said quietly, some one tapped Dariens shoulder ,

" turn around" Siena said, Darien turned around and kissed her.

"Your marks are flashing, but the negamoon mark isnt, what does that mean?" Darien asked,

"it mean that people are annoeyed but the negamoon have nothing to do with it" Siena said,.

Darien took Sienas hand and she took him back onto the roof,

"this place is so pretty" Darien said,

"shhh" Siena said, and they kissed.

"What were you planning to do today?" Darien asked,

"well, nothing really, maybe go for a run and see Rinni i guess" Siena said,

"im impressed, do you go for a run everyday?" Darien asked,

"well duh, it clears my head" Siena said,

"i understand" Darien said,

"i think i better go for that run now otherwise i will forget" Siena said,

"do you mind if i come?" Darien asked,

"sure, if you can keep up" Siena teased.

Siena grabbed some clothes from a wooden chest that she had hidden under her bed, she then took Dariens hand and went back to his apartment,

"do you mind if i get changed in you apartment?" Siena asked,

"go ahead, the bathroom is just through that door" Darien said, Siena went and got changed and then came outside, Darien was changed to, Darien smiled, Siena was wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt, she look great.

"You look beautiful" Darien said, Siena blushed

"race you downstairs" Siena said,

"fine, but no cheating" Dairen repleid Siena was already heading out the door, darien chased after her, when they got stairs Siena was smiling,

"why do you look so happy?" Darien asked,

"well, because i havent gone for a run with anyone for a long time" Siena replied,

"come on, lets go" Siena said, "they started jogging, but eventually started to run,

"hey i have an idea, you want a real race?" Darien said,

"sure, im up for an easy win"Siena cheekily replied, Darien smiled,

"ok, but what makes you so sure you will win?" Darien asked,

"you havent bet me yet, im not going to let you win now" Siena replied, with a smile ,

"i will race you to the Cherry Hill temple" Darien said,

"ok, ready steady go" Darien added.

He ran as fast has he could, he thought for certian siena could be winning, but when he looked up she was right beside him and she didnt even look puffed,

"get ready to lose"Siena shouted at she ran passed him.

She was now about 3 meters in front, Darien just couldnt catch up, he was running as fast as he could and he wasnt getting any closer, Siena started to slow down and was running next to Darien, Darien was still rinning as fast as he could,

"what happen you get tired?" Darien asked,

"nah i just want to see the look on your fact when i win" Siena said , Darien laughed.

Rhey were at the bottom of Cherry Hill,

"i hope your not running as fast as you can,cause otherwise your not going to be able to keep up" Siena said, and she sprinted past him.

All Darien saw was Siena running was ahead of hi, when he reached the Temple she still didnt look puffed, Darien on the other hand was.

Siena was smiling at him, Darien had never been out run by a girl before, but he felt like this wasnt the first time Siena had beaten him, Raye came out of the temple and was suprised to see Siena sitting on the floor, and Darien puffed.

"Are you two ok?" Raye asked,

"yeah um fine, i warned Darien he couldnt keep up" Siena said

Raye then look at Siena and then at Darien "did you guys run here?" Raye asked,

"sure did" Darien said faintly, he even sounded puffed.

"He just has to catch his breathe" Siena said,

"would you guys like somthing to drink and eat?" Raye asked,

"umm. that would be nice thank you" Siena said.

Raye went to get somthing to eat and siena led Darien to the porch,

"that was fun" Darien said,

"i know, just like old times" Siena said,

Darien smiled at her, he would have kissed her but if some one saw they would be in trouble.

"I hope your in the mood for muffins and milk" Raye said,

she carried a tray and sat down across from Darien and Siena,

"so have you done anything interesting since you came here?" Raye asked Siena,

Raye was really hoping to get to know Siena because Rini spoke really fondly of her,

"not really, its nice to be here, its so differnt to the future, but its just as beautiful as the Rini's father said it was" Siena said,

"i start school tomorow, im really excited" Siena added

, "what school are you going to?" Raye asked,

"umm i think it is the same one as Amy" Siena said,

"i was talking to her this morning and she said that it was a good school with nice people" Siena said,

"this temple is so beautiful" Siena said,

"i know, but its alot of hard work" Raye replied,

"if you want i can help out after school, if i dont have to much homework if you like?" Siena asked,

"that would be great, at least your not as lazy as serena, she never helps and is always late" Raye said,

Siena and Raye laughed "Rini was right, she is a nice person" Raye thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"i better get going" Darien said, "i should go to, its getting pretty late" Siena said, "so i will see you tommorow after school?" Siena asked, "yes, i will meet you here" Raye said, "okay, bye, thanks for the tea raye" Siena said, "thank you raye, the food was great" Darien said, "bye" Raye yelled, darien chased after siena and they walked home. the next morning Siena was up early making breakfast for darien when he woke up and getting ready for school, she didnt want to be late for her first day of school. "you going to be late" darien said, "i can give you a lift if you like?" Darien asked, "that would be great, because i shouldnt be late on my first day of school" Siena said, Siena was all ready for school "Siena are you ready yet, good thing your not walking, you would be at least an hour late!" Darien teased, Siena laughed, "maybe if i was as slow as you" Siena teased back, Darien laughed "im all ready" Siena said , she was so excited, "ok, im coming" Darien said. Darien walked infront of Siena to do the door, just before siena got to the door he shut it so they couldnt leave, "what you doing?" Siena asked, Darien kissed her, Siena smiled at Darien, Darien was happy to have met siena again, "ok we got to go or im going to be late anyway" Siena said, they left they apartment and darien went ot get his motorbike, "get on, and hold on tight" Darien said, he thew her a helmet and she got on and put her arms around him. When they got to school she jumped off, Lietta was just arriving at school with Amy, Siena gave darien back his helmet "thank for the lift darien, "hi siena" amy and Lietta said, " hi amy, hi lietta" Siena said, "you nervouse about your first day?" Lietta asked, "yes i am, but im really excited" Siena replied, "dont worry im sure you wil fit right in" Amy said, Lietta and Amy took Siena to the office so that she could be told her classes, Lietta noticed that as they were walking to the office that everyone was looking at Siena, excpecially the guys, "you sure attract alot of attention" Lietta commented, "'what do you mean" Siena said, Siena looked around "oh" Siena said, she just ignored the looks and kept walking with amy and lietta, when they go to the front office the bell rang and they saw Serena running past to get to class "oh, no im going to be late, im in for detention for sure!" Serena said as she ran past, "that serena" Amy said. Siena got her time-table she found out that she was in Serena's class, "i see your taking advanced maths" Amy said, "yeah, i really like maths" Siena replied, "really maths, i prefer sports" Lietta said. they walked to assembly and Siena had to go on stage so that she could be introduced. "is that Siena up there?" Serena asked lietta, "yeah she is in your class to, isnt that great?" Lietta asked, "yeah" Serena replied, althought she was wishing she wasnt "did you see here this morning she got dropped off by a hunky guy and everything, i think hes name was darien or somthing" Molly said, "what was Siena doing with my Darien?" Serena, "relax Serena darien was just giving her a lift" Amy said, 'yeah, didnt you know they live a couple doors away from each other" Lietta said, "no i did not know that" Serena asked, "this is our new student Siena, she will be joining one of our grade 9 classes, i hope you make her feel welcome" the princeple said, Assembely finished and lots of guys went to talk to Siena as soon as she wlaked off the stage, "hi, im siena" siena said, and smiled, that was pretty much all she said the the guys, Siena walked over to where Amy, Lietta, Molly and Serena was standing, "hi im Siena, i dont believe we have met" Siena introduced herself to Molly, "hi im Molly" Molly said, "we better get to class" Molly added, "who's class are you in?" Serena said, Serena was hoping that she wasnt in her class,  
"i think im in yours" Siena said, "thats great" said Molly. Siena said goodbye to Lietta and Amy and she followed Molly and Serena to class, as soon as she stepped into the room everyone crowed around her, "what school did you come from" some one asked, "i was home schooled" Siena replied, Siena took her seat next to Melvin and Behind Serena and Molly, "psst" Melvin said, "do you happen to like maths, science, history and reading?", "yes, i love reading and i like all of those subjects" Siena replied, "oh well then hi im Melvin" Melvin replied, Siena had never seen anyone with as big as glasses as melvin, "hi im Siena" Siena said, she reached out and shook his hand. Melvin lead Siena to advanced maths, "you chose to do advanced maths?" Serena asked when she found out, "i love maths" Siena said to her as Melvin dragged her out the door, Everyone was look at Siena as she walked down the hall with melvin, Siena smiled at everyone as she walked down the hall. after advanced maths, with melvin and Amy, it was small lunch, "did you pack any lunch?" lietta asked, "yes, i made some this morning" Siena replied, "just watch out for Serena she doesnt usally pack any, she will try to take yours" Lietta replied, "thats ok, Amy mention that she usally forget lunched so i packed some for her aswell, i ate to see people hungry" Siena replied, "she is going to love you" Lietta replied back, Siena and Lietta laughed. Serena did come looking for some food, because she did forget her lunch, Siena gave her what she had packed for Serena, Serena was so happy, "thank you thank you thank you, this food is yummy" Serena said, Siena smiled, "you lunch looks great, who ever made it must be a chef" Siena said to Lieta, "thanks i made it myself" Lietta replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

When school finished Darien was waiting outside the school to see if siena wanted a lift, "why is darien here?" Serena asked Lietta, "probely to see if Siena wants a lift" Lietta replied, "this is so typical first Rini steals all of his attention and now Siena" Serena wailed, "dont cry Serena, its just a lift, it doesnt mean anything" Amy said, she was trying to stop Serena from crying and making a scene, Siena cam rushing passed and ran up to Darien, "do you need a lift home?" Darien asked, "no, but i wouldnt say no to a lift to the temple" Siena cheekily replied, darien laughed, "jump on then" Darien said, Everyone was standing watching Siena get onto Dariens motorbike, "of course a gorgues girl like Siena already has a boyfriend" one guy said, "HE IS NOT HER BOYFRiEND!!" Serena yelled loudly, "relax serena" Lietta said, "remember it was just a lift" Amy said. Darien dropped Siena off at the Temple "do you need a lift home?" Darien asked, "nah, i think i'll walk" Siena said, "you sure?" Darien asked, "or maybe i will fly, depends what i feel like" Siena whisperd, Darien laughed, "see you later then" Darien said, "bye" Siena yelled at Darein drove off. "raye" Siena yelled, "are you there??", "im over here" Raye yelled, Siena followed the voice, "i am at your service, what can i do to help?" Siena said, "well, if you dont mind could you iron some robes?" Raye asked, "sure" Siena layed a rug out on the floor, she then layed all of the robes on the rug, Raye was curios about what she was doing, Siena then put both her hands on the robes as if her hands were irons, but what suprised Raye most was that it was acutally working, her hands were ironing the robes!, withing minuets all of the robes were nicley ironed. "how did you do that?" Raye asked, "well, your mars yes?" Siena asked, "yes" raye said, well all you do it concentrate your heat into your hands but you also have to think of your hand as an iron as well, so that your hand creat steam and heat, but without burning the robes, "try it" Siena said, "but what if i burn the robes" Raye said, "dont worry i can fix that" Siena said, Raye tried to do what Siena had said, "its not working" Raye said, she was frustrated, "are you sure?" Siena asked, Siena pointed to the robe, it did work "yay! it worked!" Raye screamed, she hugged Siena, "what else can i help with?" Siena asked, "well there some washing up, got any tricks with water" Raye asked, siena and raye laughed. After Siena had finshed Helping Raye she said goodbye to her and started walking home, Siena liked walking, it gave her a chance to think without distractions, she was walking just minding her own buisness when a guy walked past and pushed her over, "sorry" siena said, "you should be sorry" the guy replied, "wait, why should i be sorry you pushed me" Siena said back, "i did no such thing you little brat" the guy said, "i am not a brat and you cant just go around accusing people of doing things they didnt do" Siena yelled "you should make up lies you little brat!" the guy yelled back, "maybe your lunch money will make me feel better about what you did, all of a sudden three more guys came around the corner and crowded around you, Lietta, Amy and Mena were walking across the other side of the road, "is that Siena?" amy asked, "i think she needs out help" mena said, Leitta, Amy and Mena ran across the road to help, they stoped in the middle of the road the wait for a bus to pass infron of them, when the bus had moved Siena no longer needed help, the 4 guys that had been crowding around her were now lying on the ground around her feet, "wow are you ok" Mena asked, "yeah im fine, some creep was just asking for trouble thats all" Siena said, "well you sure took care of them" lietta said, "where are you walking home from?" Amy asked, "i was just at helping Raye at the temple" Siena said. Lietta, Mena, Amy and Siena talked for a long time until it was time for them to walk in differnt direction, when Siena got to the roof she was really exusted, "hey Siena" a vioce said, it was darien, "you look tired" Darrien said, "i am" siena relpied, "i forgot school was this exusting" Siena said, "how did you get up here anyway" Siena asked, " i took the elavator and then got out the top and jumped, a shorter version than last time" Darien said, "smart thinking" Siena said, darien took her in his arms, she just stayed standing look at the run setting with her arms rapped around her. "what this mark around your wrist, it looks like a braclete" darien asked, "its kind of like the mark on my forehead, execpt more percific" Siena replied, "what do they mean?" Darien asked "well the rose means you, so if your in trouble i know and then it just shows all of the sailor scout symbols" Siena explained. Darien stayed with his arms wrapped around Siena till the sun set, Darien loved being with her there was somthing about her that was differnt to anyone he has ever dated, When the sun set Darien kissed Serena and they went down to his apartment. Siena started cooking some dinner because Rini was coming over for Dinner,  
"i didnt know you could cook" Darien said, "i love to cook, im not as good as Lietta, but i like cooking" Siena replied, Siena started singing, Darien laughed at her mucking around. "i think thats the doorbell" Darien said, "wait wait wait, i will get it" Siena said, Siena went to get the door, when she answerd it Serena was standing there with Rini and Luna, "hi serena hi luna hi rini" Siena replied, how are you?" Siena asked, "were good" Serena said, Diana then popped her head around the corner "RINI!" Diana shouted, "DIANA!" Rini shouted back, Rini picked up diana and hugged her tightly, siena laughed, "would you like to come in?" Siena asked, "no thank you i better get going" Serena said, "ok see you later, i think Darien said that he will drop Rini off later" Siena said, "bye" Siena said. "why does she have to eat dinner with Darien" Serena said to luna, "didnt she make you lunch?" Luna asked, "yes she did, but she probely only did it so i would forget that somthing is going on between her and Darien" Serena hastily replied, "there is nothing going on between them" Luna assured Serena. Rini ran inside darien's apartment with Diana in her arms, "Darien" Siena said, "im in the kitchen Rini" Darien yelled, "how have you been?" Siena asked Rini as the walked into the kitchen, "i didnt know you could cook Darien" Siena told Darien, "ive been known to whip up a storm" Darien cheekily replied, Siena laughed and so did Rini, "why are you laughing?" Darien asked, "because your burning the food" Siena and Rini said, "oh" Darien said, "let me take that" Siena said as she took the spoon out of Dariens hand, "So what you been up to Tini Rini?" Darien asked, "nothing, school is great but Serena is annoeying" Rini replied, "so where do you live?" Rini asked Serena, "on the roof" Siena replied, "can i come see?" Rini asked, "after Dinner" Siena said. They ate dinner and Siena took Rini to see the roof, Darien stayed in the apartment and washed up , When Darien dropped Rini off at Serena's house Siena finished cleaning up and she also tidied up around the house, "what did you do, it looks.." Darien said and then paused, "clean?" siena asked, "very funny" Darien said, "you tired?" Siena asked, "nah not yet, you got any homework?" Darien asked, "yeah, i will do it later" Siena replied, "you what do you want to do?" darien asked, "i have to go to the roof for a second, you want to come?" Siena asked, "sure" Darien replied, siena took his hand and went up to the roof. "what did you have to do?" Darien asked, "two things, one" Siena said, she then kissed dairen and Darien smiled, "two" Siena said, and she went and got pyjames, "ready to go back?" Siena asked, "just one thing" Darien said, he took Siena into her arms and kissed her. 


	10. Chapter 10

They went back to Dariens apartment, it started to rain heavily,

"i will just go get changed" Siena said, Siena went to get changed and Darien got changed into some trackpants and a t-shirt, Siena came out of the bathroom, she was wearing shorts long socks and a small t-shirt, she then sat on Darien's bed, Darien sat next to her,

"you look sad" Darien said,

"yeah just alot of things" Siena replied,

"what do you mean?" Darien asked,

"nothing, i think im just tired" Siena replied, Darien put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

Siena fell asleep and dairen put his arms around her, he layed Siena down in the bed he then went to sleep on the couch, when Darien woke up Siena was in his arms but he was still sleeping on the couch, it was still dark in the room so Darien pulled Siena closer towards him and went back to sleep.

When they both woke up in the morning, Siena rolled over so that she was facing Darien,

"hi" Siena said,

"when did you get here?" Darien asked,

"i woke up in the middle of the night and i was cold, sort of" Siena said with a smile on her face,

"i hope you wernt to squished" Siena said,

"nah i was comfortable and warm" Darien said,

" better get up and ready for school" Siena said, she kissed Darien and the paused Darien then kissed her,

"aw now i dont want to get up" Siena said,

"well you could stay here all day with me, but then you would miss out on your second day of school" darien said,

"oh well, there is always weekends" Siena said, Darien smiled and kissed her again,

"you better get up" Darien said, Siena stood up but Darien pulled her back down so she was laying next to him, Siena laughed,

"i have to get up" Siena said, Darien kissed her again

"now you can go" Darien said, Siena smiled, Siena got ready for school and made Darien some breakfast.

"hey i have an idea" Darien said,

"you spend most of your time here anway, so why dont you just stay here instead on on the roof" Darien said,

"well its not like we havent lived together, so sure" Siena replied, Darien smiled at her and Siena walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek,

"i gotta go or im going to be late" Siena said, as Siena was walking off Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her back, he kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"How bout i give you a lift and you can stay here for another 10 minuets" Darien said,

"good idea" Siena said, she stayed in Darien arms for about 5 more minuets,

"you better eat breakfast or its going to get cold" Siena said

, "hey, how come you always take to lunches" Darien asked,

"i guess its a habit, cause you always used to forget your lunch, so i started packing two, besides Serena usally forgets her lunch anyway" Siena replied,

"oh ok, we better get going, i can heat up the breakfast after i drop you off" Darien said

"ok" Sena replied, Darien drove Siena to school which worked out well because otherwise she defiantly would have been late.

Siena ran into the class room, Melvin and Molly were already there

"hiya molly, hi melvin" Siena said,

"hi siena, have you seen Serena she is going to be late" Molly asked,

"no i havent seen her" Siena said,

"she is sucha ditz she is always late" Melvin said, Siena smiled,

"i forgot a book in my locker, i will be right back" Siena said, Siena ran to her locker has fast has she could she almost bowled over Serena on her way back,

"im so sorry Serena" Siena said.

"Its ok, i was running to, did ya happen to bring any extra lunch today?" Serena asked,

"yeah, i packed some just in case you forgot" Siena said, Serena hugged her and they both ran to class, ms. Huruna was not happy, "

where have you girls been?" She asked,

"umm" Serena said,

"we came to class but then i forgot one of my books so Serena came with me so i wouldnt get lost, we ran as fast as we could" Siena explain, Serena looked at Siena and whisperd 'thank you',

"fine girls, take your seat" Ms.Huruna said, the day flew past siena also foud out that she had more homework and a maths test the next day.

When she got back to Dariens apartment he wasnt there, but there was a note on the kitchen bench saying that he would be back soon, and he was just going to get some food suplies for dinner.

Siena decided that this was the perfect time to clean the apartment with no inturuptions, it didnt take her long because she had learned how to control object and create wind patterns and water,

"im back" Darien shouted has he walked through the door,

"i saw the note" Siena said, then she went and took the bags off him and started to un-pack the food,

"wait" Darien said,

"im going to cook you dinner, including un-packing the food and washing up" Darien said,

"fine fine fine, im not going to object but at least let me help wash up" Siena said,

"fine i will let you help me wash up, but you cant help with anything else" Darien replied, Siena went and stood on the balcony,

"this view is so pretty" Siena thought, "im so happy to be here with Darien, i promise i want change the future, i wont",

"dinner is ready!" Darien shouted, Siena walked back into the apartment, Darien had done a good job at cooking.

"Everything looks great" Siena said, Darien smiled, there was also roses in a vase in the centre of the table, Siena smiled,

"wait wait wait" Darien said,

"what?" Siena asked, Darien ran over and pulled the chair out, Siena kissed him on the cheek and she sat down and Darien pushed the chair in.

After Dinner Siena helped Darien wash up they then got changed and watched television,

"i think i should go to bed" Siena said,

"do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Darien asked,

"what for, i wil just end up getting cold" Siena said with a smile, Darien wrapped his arms around Siena and kissed her,

"ive been waiting for someone like you to come into my life" Darien said, Siena smiled and kissed him, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed, they layed in bed for hours just talking about thier past until Siena fell asleep, Darien pulled her closer towards him even though there was plenty of room for both of them and he wraped his arms around her, Darien then fell asleep.

When they woke up Siena didnt want to go to school she just wanted to hang out with Darien,

"i hate it how we cant really hang out outside of your apartment" Siena said,

"i know, i hate it to, would it really be that bad if everyone found it?" Darien said,

"cause i dont like pretending that your just doing me favours" Siena said,

"i hate it to, so we can just stop pretending or hiding it ok" Darien said,

"ok" Siena said.

Siena got up and left for school she knew she was going to be late, Darien walked with her because he had to go for his daily run anyway, "

meet you here?" Darien asked,

"yeah sure and i got gym today anyway, so i will have stuff to run in" Siena said,

"bye" Siena said,

"bye" Darien said, and he kissed her.

Serena who was also late was running to school, fell over and when she went to get up she saw Darien and Siena kiss, Serena started to cry

"he doenst love me anymore!" Siena cried, she also wailed, she got up and walked with her eyes looking at the floor,

"hiya Serena" Siena said,

"hi" Serena said,

"we better hurry" Siena said, and she ran inside with Serena, they got a lunch time detention for being late.


	11. Chapter 11

After school Darien and Siena went for a run, "where do you want to run to?" Darien asked,

"well Rini called this morning, while you were in the shower, and she said that she wanted to run with us today" Siena said,

"do you think she knows?" Darien asked,

"no but i think Serena saw us kiss outside the school, she was acting wierd all day" Siena said,

"oh well, word will spread now serena knows" Darien said, they started to run, but Siena started to slow down,

"are you ok?" Darien asked,

"i feel ..." Siena didnt get to finish, she fainted into dariens arms all of a sudden she was in the air and a beam of light and a shooting star shot across the sky.

Darien knew what was happening so he transformed into Tuxedo mask While Serena was transforming into the Star Warrior Siena, whenSsiena appeared infront of Darien, all of the marks on her face and wrist were glowing, the only one that wasnt was the rose it was only flashing,

"just be careful" Siena said she looked at Darien then at the rose

"i will be" Darien said, he then kissed her and they went to help the Sailor scouts, the four sisters were after Rini and the crystal again, Siena/the star warrior and Darien/tuxedo mask arrived just in time.

The scouts were at a jewlery store and the scouts were tangled in wax by a negamoon droid, Serena was conerd by two of the four sisters, Prizma and Avery,

"Star Death scream" Siena yelled, she clapped her hands together and a bream of black energy charged towards the droid and then towards the sister's there was then a high pitched sound that sounded like a thousands high pitch screams, it only seemed to affect the sisters and the droid, the black energy destroyed the droid and the high pitch scream distracted the sisters,

"sailor moon now" Siena said, Sailor Moon nodded, but before she could do anything the sisters dissapeared,

"is every one ok?" tuxedo mask asked,

"everyone seems fine" Lietta said,

"i better be going" Tuxedo mask said,

"Rini?" said Siena, "where are you rini?"

"im over here" Rini yelled, Siena went to get Rini, she gave her a big hug.

"Do you want to go to the park on the weekend?" Siena asked Rini,

"sure, can Darien come too?" Rini asked,

"sure, if he wants to" Siena replied,

"of course he will" Serena mutterd,

"what?" Siena said, "

i didnt say anything he he" Serena said nervousley and she scratched her head.

That night Darien couldnt find Siena, he look everywhere, the apartment the roof, then he realised where she could be, he went the way that Siena first took him to the roof, Darien found Siena in the small room where she had used her powers so that they could see where they were going, he found her crying,

"Siena why are you crying?" Darien asked,

"i dont know" Siena replied.

Darien took her into his arms and her head was against his chest, she wet his shirt with her tears.

"Siena tell me whats wrong" Darien said,

"Darien i really dont know, i came home and i just couldnt stop crying so i came here" Siena explained

"i was worried about you" Darien said

"worried about me why?"

"i didnt know where you were, you could have been hurt or worse" Darien said,

"its nice that you were worried about me" Siena said, she smiled at Darien, slowly she stoped crying.

"Are you going to be ok" Darien asked,

"as long as you stay right here for a bit longer, i think im going to be fine" Siena said.

She stoped crying and Darien lead her by the hand back to the apartment

"usally it is the other way around" Siena commented Darien laughed, Siena was abck to her old self.

"you want something to eat?" Siena asked,

"im not the hungry are you?" Darien asked,

"not yet" Siena said. Darien and Siena sat on the edge of his bed

"what are you doing Siena?" Darien asked,

"just wait there ok" Siena said, Siena quickly left the room and then came back again,

"what are you doing?" Darien asked,

"i need to show you somthing, it will only take a second" Siena said, she lifted up her top a bit so that darien could see her back,

"what am i supposed to be looking at?" Darien asked, "it just looks like a bunch of black lines"

"thats what im worried about it looks like another marking but i dont know what it means" Siena said,

"oh ok" Siena said, she then lifted down her top and turned around to face Darien,

"you alot differnt to the other girls i have gone out with or lived with, for many reasons but your younge but i feel like were the same age you know?" Darien said,

"i know, its because in our past life we were the same age, you were just a couple months older" Siena said.

Siena layed down on the bed, Darien layed down next to her, he rolled over and faced her,

"how come your here now, i mean you must of lived thousands of years ago" Darien asked,

"well" Siena said, she rolled over on her side so she was facing Darien,

"ages ago there was a place called the Star kingdom, the star kingdom was the most powerful place in the universe" Siena explained,

"my dad was the king and my mother was the Queen of the star kingdom which made me princess, but when i was little i was killed in a fire before i got my powers, my dad sold his soul so that i could live again, but he sold it the the negverse, they werent very powerful but with him on her side they got more powerful, when i eventually got my powers they came back to try to turn me evil, but they couldnt" Siena explained, Darien put his hand on her waist, he then kissed her,

"so they killed me instead, that was life 2" Siena said,

"life three was when Serena's mother, Queen Serenity was only a princess on the moon, i lived on the outter planets, pluto, saturn, neptune and Uranus" Siena said,

"but then the Negaverse was even more powerful because they had captured the stars and destroyed the star kingdom while i was gone, they came back and try to capture or destroy the outter planets" Siena said, a tear ran down her cheek, Darien wiped it with his hands.

Siena faked a smile "but we deteated them but i used all of my strength to do so, so they killed me easily after the battle but they didnt take over the outter planets" siena said,

"and my 4th live i was with you, and this is my fith life but when i woke up i was this age and at the gates of time with Rinis Parents" Siena said,

"and you remember everything" Darien asked, he hated to see Siena like this,

"every little deatail" Siena replied, Darien put his arms around her.

"Im sorry" Darien said,

"its ok, its not your fault" Siena said, all of a sudden Darien got this blank look on his face

"are you ok Darien" Siena asked,

"i think i remember everything" Darien said, he smiled at her and laughed,

"your so beautiful" Darien said Siena smiled at him, Darien blushed, and then she kissed him.

"i think im in love with you" Siena said, "i know im in love with you" Darien replied, he then kissed Siena and they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Siena sat up and put her head in her hands,

"why do i keep having the same dream?" she thought, she tried to calm her breathing, she had been having the same dream for three nights in a row.

She would be in her palace on the stars, she would hear crying and walk around trying to find the source of the noise eventually she would give up and sit on the ground in tears, then she would be above the stars looking down on them, they would all either go up in flames or slowly fade away, and thats when she would wake up.

"Siena" Darien said faintly

"sorry"

"did you have the same dream?" he asked

"yes, i think i know what it means"

"what?"

"it means i have to go home" Siena stated

"but wasnt you kingdom destroyed" Darien asked

"i know, but thats what i think my dream is trying to tell me, not everything was lost, maybe some how a few people survied".

"Serena i need to come to the temple straight away" Raye said

"why are you calling so early, dont you know i need my sleep" Serena snapped

"its Siena, shes gone home" Raye exlained "ok i will be there in 10 minuets" Serena said.

Serena ran as fast as she could to Rayes temple, she knew she was going to regrete skipping breakfast but it sounded important.

"What happend?" Serena asked Darien,

"i dont exactly know, she had been having this dream for three nights now, about her home palace and then she said she thought it meant she needed to go home, before i could even stop her she had already packed a few things and was heading towards the balcony," Darien said,

"but her home was destroyed" Mina said

"There is nothing we can do" Amy said "i know" Raye said.

"Whos there?" Siena asked running into what was left of her palace, her voice echoed bouncing off the empty walls.

"Please, please is some one there?" she repeated bursting into tears,

"Siena, you should not be here" a voice said,

"Luna P?" Siena said

"yes, Siena it is me Sailor Pluto" she said, Siena ran and hugged her friend

"you are changing the future" Sailor Pluto said

"i know" Siena said

"for the sake of Rini i need to send to back to the future, where you woke up" Sailor Pluto said,

"what i dont want to go home, i want to stay here or at least at this time, with Darien" Siena explained, she burst into tears again.

"You were meant to be here to look after Rini and make sure the future changed" Sailor Pluto explained

"i couldnt help it" Siena explained

"i know, but you must understand, if you stay with Darien the future will be changed for the worst and Rini will never be born" she said

"what, not Rini, how can i fix this?" Siena asked

"i will send you back, but you must do as i say so you dont not change the future and set things right" Sailor Pluto instructed.

"Anything" Siena said

"you will go back and they will not remember and niether will anyone else and Darien will loose all of the memoried he gained while you were there, it will be as if you were never there, and this time please dont get noticed by Rini or Darien" Sailor Pluto

"and if i do this everything will be as it was in the future?" Siena asked

"yes, why are you here?" Sailor Pluto asked

"because of the dream, i feel like some one is here" Siena said "yes, there was, but you are not meant to meet them, if you do, then the future will be changed forever" she explained, Siena's eyes filled up with tears

"ok" Siena said

"it is for the best" Sailor Pluto said.

Darien woke up, his last couple of weeks were a blur, he got up and stood on the balcony and looked outside, he had the same dream again "why do i have to stay away from her, i love Serena"

Serena slowly sat up, she smiled when she looked at Rini spread out at the end of her bed

"i hate that girl but some how i cant help but like the little spore" Serena thought, she slowly climbed out of bed and looked out her window trying to remember what happend the last few weeks,

"Luna" Serena asked

"yes Serena"

"whats the date?" Serena asked

"uh the 15th of august why?" Luna said

"Serena dear, its Saturday the 6th of September" Serena's mother said while walking past her bedroom

"Luna you seriously have to pay more attention" Serena teased, Luna sighed

"nothings changed" Luna thought.


End file.
